


A lullaby for a prince

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Just some mindless fluff





	A lullaby for a prince

 Rodimus slowly made his way down the hall, spoiler hanging low as he battled the urge to lay down in the middle of the hall and recharge. His hab suite seemed miles away and only getting farther with each step he took. It had felt like hours before he had finally reached his hab suite. He slide open the door, barely making it to the bed before he collapsed upon it. Not long after drift approached, sitting beside him and placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. “Rough day?” Rodimus nodded and let out a small groan as drift rubbed his hands soothingly against his plating. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Drift let out a soft laugh as he watched Rodimus crawl into his lap, helm laying against his chassis. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“No, jus’ want to sleep.” Drifts engine let out a purr as heat radiated from rodimus’ frame. “Would you like me to stay or would you like to rest on your own?” Rodimus wrapped his arms around drifts neck in a silent plea for him to stay and hold him. Drift leaned back against the berths headboard, pressing gentle kisses across his lovers face, digits dipping in between the seams of rodimus’ armor to gently rub and pluck at sensitive wires beneath, falling the tension slowly releasing within his frame. Drift began to sing softly, an old tune from Nyon, one Rodimus had taught him. His voice accompanied by the soft purr of rodimus’ engine as he began nodding off to sweet sound of his lovers voice. By the time drift finished the song Rodimus and long since him to sleep, spoiler moving in time with the steady rise and fall of his chassis. Drift smiled and gave his conjunx a soft kiss on his helm before settling down to recharge with him. 


End file.
